Life lessons
by XOX-Chii-XOX
Summary: A serious of life lessons in Naruto couple form ]
1. Chapter 1: Tomatoes

**Life Lessons♥**

**Warning: This story contains Lemons!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(I wish!)**

**Chapter 1: Tomatoes.**

"Hey Neji! 'Ya I'll see you later baby, bye' sorry I just wanted to finish my conversation. What's up?"

"Hey Sakura, talking to Sasuke? Nothing you?"

"Yes and nothing."

"…"

"Sasuke likes tomatoes!" Sakura bent herself foreward and smiled at her statement.

"You know why he likes tomatoes don't you?" Neji smirked at Sakura.

"Cause they are yummy!"

"No cause he likes to make them give him heads." Neji started laughing at Sakura

"No he doesn't!"

"Sakura we all know they do it better than you!" Neji had this HUGE grin on his face.

"Shut up! Ya well Tenny is cheating on you!" Sakura was furious as she pulled out her video camera and pressed play.

"Sakura…" Neji started.

"Hein?" (Quebec French way of saying what) Sakura said

"That's you and Sasuke making out!" Neji smirked with a 'you have no proof' look on his face.

"Ooops…fast forward…There…HA!"

"So Tenny and Kiba…cute, I guess I'll just have to cheat as well."

"Hein?"

Neji gently grabbed Sakura's head and lightly kissed her on the forehead then her cheeks left then right then lightly smack in the middle of her lips. She opened her lips slowly with passion, he positioned his lips in hers. Then kissed her again her half hesitating. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again now letting his tongue explore her mouth. Exploring the inside flesh of her cheek, her teeth and finally placing his tongue on hers. Her eyes were closed and she slowly brought her tongue up. She returned the favor exploring his mouth now. She did the same thing he did to her his cheeks his teeth until she found…his gum. She used her tongue to take it and bring it into her mouth. She parted their mouths smirked and ran away playfully. He smiled and chased after her, taking her by the waist turned her around and kissed her yet again. He pulled out his cell phone and turned on some sweet slow music. He took her waist, she put her arms around his neck. They slow danced for an hour until Sakura's phone interrupted them.

"Oh shit, Sasuke's probably calling me! 'Hello? Oh hey I need to talk to you Sasuke…I can't be with you anymore! Sorry but the stereotype that comes with being with you and I have someone else in mind. Sorry gotta go, bye!' So you wanna call Tenny?" Sakura gave him the irresistible smile he fell in love with.

"I was gonna do that long time ago! 'Tenny we have to talk you see the thing is there is another and I don't think we are working out cause you cheated on me with Kiba the other night! Don't try to hide it I saw the tape so I have to go' All done so official?"

"You're my baby!" With those words and her smile again he took her kissed her and took his gum back.

This is the end of the chapter.

In each chapter there will be a different couple some may be weird but whatever and each chapter has a different situation. In this chapter it's cheating.

But what will the others be?

XOX-Chii-XOX


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate

**Life Lessons♥**

**Warning: This story contains lemons!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(I wish)**

**Chapter 2- Chocolate.**

"Hey baby." Hinata said greeting her boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful! How's my beautiful Hyuuga?"

"Itachi…why is Sasuke so sad?"

"Sakura broke up with him and well she's dating Neji now." The one and only sane Itachi said.

"That sucks"

"I got you something. I think you're going to like them I got you two things"

"What did you get me?" Hinata asked in a sweet low type of voice.

Itachi pulled out to boxes a bigger one and a smaller one. He handed her the bigger of the two. When she opened it the box which contained a box of Laura Secord heart shaped chocolate. She smiled which made him smile. Then he gave her the smaller of the two boxes. She began to open the box when Hinata's cell phone started to ring.

'Hello? Hey Sasuke, no I'm kind of busy, really? Ok I will, ya, ok, bye!'

"Sorry babe he needs me to go talk to Tenny for him about you know Neji leaving her and all you know for Sakura and all that stuff." Hinata said.

"Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"I love you please...don't go!"

"Fine I'll go later it canm wait, and I love you too!So much!"

"Can you finish with your present?"

"Ya sure"

Hinata continued to open the smaller of the two boxes. In the box was a pair of diamond earrings. Hinata hugged Itachi and just held him, he held her tightly wishing the moment would never end. Hinata was crying. She took his head and connected his lips with hers like a perfect jigsaw puzzle that was meant to be together. Hinata reached for the bottom of Itachi's shirt and pulled it over his head. Itachi took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Now he was shirtless but still had his pants on and she was in a pink lacy bra and her jeans. They were still kissing as they were undressing each other. Next Hinata unbuttoned Itachi's dark wash low rise jeans, she unzipped his zipper and pushed down his pants. He picked her up and stepped out of his pants putting her pack down when he was done. He unbuttoned her jeans now pushing them down her body and picking her up so she could get out of them. She rapped her legs around his body. He was holding her butt to keep her steady. She was wearing her lacy bra and a little pink lace thong that he got off her without a hitch. He let her down and she began to walk towards the bed undoing her bra as she went across the room. Itachi dropped his boxers stopped at his pants pulled out a condom and put it on. Hinata was sprawled out on the bed waiting for him to fill her.

Now that they were finished Itachi walked into the kitchen to retrieve a smaller box then the smaller of the two boxes.  
He took the contents of the box out and walked toward the semi-clothed Hinata. He took her hand and led her to the balcony that he decorated. Itachi pointed to the beautiful blue sky when a helicopter flew past and left a message in the sky.

"What the? Itachi what is this?" Hinata asked all confused.

"Look at the sky" Itachi smiled at her and she turned her gaze. In the sky were five words: Hinata will you marry me?

"Itachi…" Hinata looked at him as he took the ring from his hand and held it up to her.

"Will you…?" Itachi asked as he smiled yet again.

"How could I say no? I love you too much! YES!" Hinata felt tears fall from her eyes. Itachi the ring on her finger hugged her picked her up and just kissed his new bride to be.

**I know I'm doing couples that would sound cute but come on it was a good chapter? ...no?...yes?**

**So this chapter was about marriage or proposal you know.**

**But what will the others be?**

**XOX-Chii-XOX**


End file.
